Transformations
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: A challenge, a change, new protectors are all a part of life. Is a transformation also part of that? Rated for violence.


I know it's been a long time since I have written anything for Inuyasha

I know it's been a long time since I have written anything for Inuyasha. Between school and work I stay busy and I have been working on my own writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I merely have fun playing with them. **

**Transformations**

Today was the day that he was going to ask her. They had finally defeated Naraku after 3 years and had not taken the time to relax as they were still trying to fight the lower level youkai that had started to come out once again. What happened is a mystery to him in some ways but then he understood everything that was going to happen now. Or so he thought. What made him think that this was going to be easy as pie? He was asking her to be his mate but the process was going to take time. He had to follow Youkai traditions just as much as the human traditions because if he didn't he would mess up big time.

Sesshoumaru had reluctantly given the information to him after an evil smirk that left him shivering. He was shivering even more in the end when his brother finished explaining all of the nuances that would come with the mating process. Once Sesshoumaru had finished the most embarrassing parts of the explanation he started to go into what Inuyasha was actually looking for. He needed a gift for her. He was sure that Totosai already had them finished with whatever magic that it was that he used to make weapons and such.

However, the problem came in keeping with tradition was that he had to ask Kagome's mother and grandfather permission for her hand. The trouble was he also had to go with tradition in this era as well. This was posing a problem. He didn't really want three ceremonies. That was a lot of trouble but he was running out of time to claim her. It was getting on in the spring season and he needed to complete some of it now.

"You know Inuyasha anyone else would have just taken her." The monk's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't want to just take her. I can't take her just at this moment as I want. I have to do this slowly."

"Not too slowly. I hear Kouga has been putting out feelers for her again since Naraku has been defeated." Miroku wasn't sure if he had seen correctly but he could have sworn that Inuyasha's eyes had gone red.

"She's mine." Inuyasha growled as he headed to the well.

Miroku couldn't let Inuyasha go to her like that. "Inuyasha will you wait?"

"Wait for what monk?" Inuyasha's voice was deeper as if his youkai side was almost fully coming out. Inuyasha was holding onto Tetsusaiga tightly keeping himself reigned in.

"You can't go to her when you're about to lose control."

"What makes you say that?" Gold red eyes made to turn to Inuyasha and snarled as he sniffed the air. Miroku instinctively stepped away knowing already at the growl that Kouga was a dead wolf.

"Where's Kago…" Kouga sniffed the air. It was you. You're scent has changed." Kouga smirked. He had heard that hanyou had a trigger to change them into a full youkai. What was Inuyasha's by chance?

"Well this should be interesting? I just came to get Kagome and yet I find you have lost control." Kouga taunted not seeing that the blur of red had now landed in front of him.

"She's mine." Inuyasha said.

Kouga's eyes grew large. Inuyasha had just spoken the inu-youkai language. He didn't know that Inuyasha knew that one. He answered in kind, "You've never laid claim on her." Inuyasha lashed out at the youkai sending him across the field. "If that's the way you want it." Kouga's changed to his ookami form and launching a four legged attack.

Miroku watched in shock. He had never seen Kouga change into his true form. They should all be on their hands and knees praying because this time the fight was very much to the death. It wasn't one of the ones that they exchanged insults and blows to get attention.

Sango showed up riding up on Kirara. "What's going on and who's that?" She was referring to the blackish-brown wolf with blue eyes.

"That's Kouga's true form." Miroku answered.

"Why did he change?"

"I think it has something to do with Kagome."

Kaede rode up on her horse. "Oh my."

Working as quickly as they could Miroku and Kaede made a rather large barrier to keep the full youkai from going too far and watched safely from afar. "Where is Kagome?" Shippou asked. He had joined the group when Kaede had. Inuyasha was now full youkai and Shippou could feel the power radiating off of him.

Sesshoumaru had been keeping a close watch on Inuyasha's forest since they had that little talk and Inuyasha's drastically changing scent didn't bode well. There was another scent flailing in the air along with a purifying energy. At the edge of the forest he could see a wild ookami that smelled of the prince that had tried to have Rin's village eaten a few years back. He was just in full youkai form. His brother hadn't even bothered with Tetsusaiga and it wasn't doing its job of keeping him hanyou.

"You have no right to her hanyou. You remember what you are? You are not worthy of a woman of her caliber." Kouga was taunting him but all everyone else was heard was growling, yips and ferocious angry barking.

There was no response as Inuyasha coldly calculated in his head the best angle to attack the wolf. He swung his arm up scratching the underbelly of the wolf. There was a yelp of pain as Kouga tried to latch on with his mouth.

Kouga could feel the cuts and the pain that was slowly going through his body. He had a sudden realization. Inuyasha had poisonous claws. His dog ears remained but there was a violet jagged line that Kouga recognized instantly. On Inuyasha's forehead he saw something else just vaguely. What was that? He didn't have time to wonder as he had to let go of Inuyasha. There was a new scent in the air that could only mean one thing.

Inuyasha noticed the scent and turned in the direction it came from. Kouga took advantage of this and scratched up Inuyasha's hoari all the way through to his skin. Inuyasha howled in pain but turned back to the fight.

Sesshoumaru had also picked up the scent of the young miko that seemed to be in questions and knew that she couldn't interfere with this fight. He also knew she would try. In a flash of light he was gone and had arrived to the well that she was coming out of.

She had a huge yellow bag and was wearing her usual kimono when he landed in front of her making her shriek. "What are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha? Why do I sense the last two jewel shards?"

"He's fighting for you miko. You are not to interrupt this fight no matter how much you want to, but you must be present." Just then they felt something changing.

"He's in his youkai form isn't he?" No answer was given as Sesshoumaru whisked her away to the battle that seemed to never stop. Not only had they felt a changing youki but they saw a changing youkai. He's lost control." She was looking for his sword and saw that his sword was still at his side. Inuyasha however, was no longer Inuyasha but a medium sized dog. Fear struck Kagome's heart as she saw the transformation. This could not be good. He was a beautiful silver dog with red eyes and a snarl that sent fear going down the viewers' spines.

Shippou was hiding behind some trees. He had never seen anything like this in his short life. Sure he had seen enough fights between the two but this was scary. Kirara was standing in front of her mistress and soon to be husband and Sesshoumaru placed a protective hand on Kagome ready to transform to protect her from Inuyasha's youkai form.

"_This wasn't happening."_ It's the only thought that could keep going through Kagome's mind. Finally after many snarls and attacks Inuyasha had Kouga pinned down underneath him. Inuyasha had won. "I have to go to them."

"Calm him down first." Sesshoumaru changed his form to the dominating youkai dog form. He knew that this could take some time.

Kagome nervously stepped into the barrier that had been created and wouldn't be down until things were calmed down a bit. Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air and turned his massive head toward her. "Inuyasha, you need to calm down. It's alright." It really wasn't alright but she had heard some of what could happen from Sango and Myouga. She wished that she could have been better warned.

Inuyasha let the small hand go into his massive ears that seemed to be shrinking. His paw went around the young woman completely covering her to the world fro the moment. She was his and no one had the right to touch her. He gave contented growl and a groan of pain as his bones slowly went back into place and shrunk. The whimper that he gave just as he went back into human form was laced in something that she didn't recognize. He bit into her neck as his arms tightened around her. "She screamed his name in shock as something spread through her system that she couldn't quite explain. Her miko energy swirled and combined with his youkai energy.

Outside the barrier Miroku and Sango turned around to see the last person they would expect to see. "Madame Exorcist what are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"I saw the fight on the way over and came to exterminate those youkai. Why are you two just watching? This is a serious matter."

If there wasn't so much tension in the air there would have been a lot of laughing going on right now. "Yes it is and it is finished." Sango was being polite about the obvious. Kagome may be trying to calm down the youkai in there but she was going to get a surprise of her own.

"Young woman why aren't you in there."

"That's Inuyasha in his true form. He was fighting for his right to a mate. You never interrupt that kind of fight if you desire to survive."

"That can't be right. That's a big silver youkai. He's not a hanyou."

Miroku exhaled some air. "He transformed when Lady Kagome showed up."

"What a hanyou doesn't have that capability. It's impossible." Looking in though she saw that the dog was now looking at the young woman with… red eyes that kept going gold?

"He's beautiful. Sango whispered now that the worst of the fight was over. Somehow she knew that this was going to be one of the few time that they saw something like this. Inuyasha was being pet and to top it off he even placed his head down enough for her to rub his ears.

"Can you sense that?" Sango said shocked. She had never witnessed such a thing but it was amazing as she watched the combined auras cancel out the barrier.

"Sense what? I don't sense anything. He can hurt her."

"He's not though Madame Exorcist. Look what do you see?" There was silence in the middle of the field now. The couple in the middle was joined in a strange unity and peace that they had never seen.

Inuyasha sniffed her neck and licked her apologetically. "I could have hurt you."

She touched the stripes that just faded but didn't completely disappear. "You didn't though. You did hurt Kouga and you have to let me tend to those wounds." She whispered tenderly very well aware of his jealous streak.

He very slowly let her go so that she could tend the whimpering wolf. "Kouga," she undid the shredded armor gingerly. It was interesting that the claw marks were somewhat jagged but it seemed that they had melted some. She had only seen that a few other times and that was when poison was dealt. "Ginta, Hakkaku you can come out of hiding. Miroku and Sango go find Ayame or a wolf medicine man." When everyone stood around, there was a loud, "NOW!"

Sesshoumaru watched in the background for a moment. He could feel Inuyasha's sadness. Inuyasha shot straight up at the sharp reprimanding command that his brother gave out. He turned around only to follow his brother into the woods. "I hurt her and could have killed a good ally." Inuyasha looked at the tree he had followed his brother to.

"You didn't. You've claimed her as yours. When will you finish the ceremony?"

"I heard and felt her scream vibrate through me." Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I didn't mess it up."

"No you fought for the right to have her."

Inuyasha thought of the package that Totosai was delivering soon and the one that he had in Kaede's hut. "Tonight while Kouga is still here."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding before he left. Inuyasha knew instinctively that the Taiyoukai would return before then. He just wondered if Kagome fully understood what had just happened. Myouga jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder trying to drink his blood. He had seen the fight and had been just as shocked as everyone else at the results. "She's yours master. No one else can claim her."

"I thought that had to happen when we were…"

"On rare occasion when youkai are fighting over the same woman she can receive that mating mark before fully mated to you. You will forever have to fight to protect her as they will not take you seriously. Now you must hurry Lord Inuyasha there is something I must see."

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked his vassal as he headed back to the field. "I must take a look at Kouga's armor."

Kagome gave a tired sigh as she carefully bandaged Kouga's festering and infected wounds. Apparently Ayame hadn't been that far behind them and she was quite skilled in tending her wolves. She also confirmed Kagome's worst fears. Inuyasha had poisonous claws. They would have never known if it hadn't been for this fight because no one that had ever been attacked by Inuyasha had lived to tell the tale. Kouga would though as she had some herbs that could pull the poison from his body.

Kagome, do you understand what happened this afternoon?" Ayame asked.

"No, why was Sesshoumaru there? Why did he transform to protect me when Inuyasha changed like that? How did he change? He's never been able to do that. How is it possible that Inuyasha has poisonous claws? Why was I told not to interfere? Why did Tetsusaiga not work? What happened at the end? How was he able to mark me and what was that feeling that spread like fire through my body?" Kagome was lost and confused. She had felt Inuyasha's pain as he transformed back.

Ayame looked at the young woman sympathetically. There was so much she didn't understand now but she would be forever tied to. Sango entered at that time. Kouga had opened his eyes and heard her tirade. "Kagome, you're forever Inuyasha's now. No one else can claim you." He breathed out quietly unable to move.

"I thought…" Kouga shook his head.

"No I challenged him to a fight. Goaded him and he surprised me." Kouga answered.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you and forgot the rules that you weren't supposed to challenge an equal to his woman." Kouga answered.

"What do you mean Kouga?" Ayame while she was pissed was intrigued.

"I mean Inuyasha is next inline to rule the Western Lands and is my equal in every way; even though he is hanyou."

"You mean Inuyasha is a lord?" Ayame shook her head. "Why didn't you take that status seriously? You could have been killed!" She threw her hands up in the air. "He could still have you killed because of that."

"He won't though. I didn't take him seriously because he is a hanyou. When we were younger we used to play together when my parents were out. I'd sneak out to play with him because I felt sorry for the fact that he had no friends or family. My parents found out and forbid me to play with him. I didn't realize that it was the same hanyou until recently."

"It was you." Inuyasha had been listening in the door. "I'm sorry I lost control and hurt you." Everyone on the room looked at Inuyasha shocked. Inuyasha was apologizing to Kouga.

"I'm not. I wouldn't have had any respect for you at all if you hadn't fought me back when I challenged you. I just wish I had known you had the same poisonous claws that Lord Sesshoumaru has." Kouga winced. He wasn't going anywhere.

Myouga jumped to Kagome's shoulder trying to get closer. "I was right Prince Kouga." Myouga however couldn't resist looking at Kagome's luscious neck and diving into taste her.

"Myouga, what are you doing?" Kagome slapped him. That taste was all he needed to know that Kagome's powers were stirred up and her blood was spicier and sweeter than it should have been. That claiming had changed her body somehow he just wasn't sure how.

"What's going on here?" An old creaky voice said.

"What are you doing here you old coot?" Another old voice said.

Kagome turned to look seeing Madame Exorcist there hitting Totosai with her staff. Totosai needed help but this was almost as good as when Myouga's 'bride' had made her appearance.

"Kotomi what are you doing here?" Totosai started to fend off the hits with his hammer.

"Kotomi?" Every one of them looked around surprised almost making them forget this afternoon's events.

"You cranky old bat. Will you stop this?" Well that set her off.

"Cranky old BAT! What right do you have to call me that you lazy old COW! Do you still have that three eyed creature you rely on? The SAME one you left on promising you would return on to take me to our new HOME?" Now the events of the afternoon had vanished.

"I couldn't find you. You were missing when I returned." All of this was continued as she kept trying to get him with her staff.

The occupants in the room were quite sure that it was the same cow that was currently outside. The rest of the group made their way out of the little overcrowded hut to leave them with their argument. They were starting to laugh at the thought of the scene that they had just seen. Madame Exorcist was Totosai's old lover and possible mate? The thought was just too much.

Sesshoumaru appeared at this time to this scene and wondered what had happened. That was until he started tuning his ears to the village. It appeared that Totosai had found an old lover. The thought brought an evil smile to his face. The old coot was going to get what was coming to him.

The night came with such a somber mood that it was a shock to think of the laughter that had occurred earlier. Somehow Miroku had been elected to be the Buddhist priest standing over the ceremony and the last of the youkai ceremony was to be performed as well. The prayers were said and the traditional sake was given to the young couple. The vows were said and that took care of the human part of the ceremony. However, this is where changed.

Sesshoumaru now stood in front of them. He brushed Kagome's hair aside where her mate mark now resided and Inuyasha's would soon appear on him. He used a ceremonial dagger to place a nick on her neck and on his palm. He let the blood drip onto the wound and watched as her mark began to take form. A full moon appeared on her neck as her powers began to surface engulfing them once again, calling out to the youki that was on full alert all around her. Allowing them to meld saw a pink, red and blue to swirl. Shippou who was mesmerized followed the youki where his green one joined in when he was close enough.

Inuyasha looked as he grew taller and his hair longer as it swirled around him. His arm tightened around as he seemed to whisper it was alright. By the time the auras stopped spinning he was holding her and soaking in as much as he could. "Inuyasha, it is time."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and then Kagome, Sango stepped forward and handed him one package. "Kagome, I promise that I will always protect you. I will stay by your side and never let you go again." He whispered this as he placed a ring on her finger. It had been the tradition of her time that he had been trying to figure out how to uphold. The youkai part of the ceremony wasn't complete though. Her eyes looked at him surprised as Totosai now stepped forward to hand her something. "This marks you as having the protection of the Inu youkai house." A necklace that was placed over her head now lay upon her chest. "This places you in protection and will tell all that have mixed if you're in danger."

Inuyasha held one more thing to her. She had worn a white kimono dress at Inuyasha's request. She didn't understand why because the traditional bride normally wore red and that happened to be one of his favorite colors. He held a red material to her that looked like it had blue and green butterflies on it. When she looked closer there was also a mix of pink in it. She bowed accepting the gift from Inuyasha. Ah, shoot he wasn't trying to make her cry. "Thank you." He took it from her and faced helping her in it and tying it firmly around her waist to keep it from being undone.

"You're mine, now," he bent down and licked her neck where the full moon now rested on her shoulder. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this woman but there would be no one that would be able to claim her as theirs ever again.

Shippou finally stepped the few feet that separated them. "She'll always be my Okaasan." Shippou looked at her. That was strange she looked shorter. The heavens above let loose a rumbling roar as the spirits seemed to agree with the events of the day.

In Kagome's era, her mother watched the video tape that was done of her daughter and Inuyasha's wedding. That was the last time that she had seen her daughter but she knew that when the time came she would see her daughter. Her eyes went to the young man that Kagome had claimed as her son though. Kagome had described him as no taller than her knees but the fox looked as if he went to her waist and had a second tail.

Okay I had fun writing this. It started out as testing the new keyboard. However as you can see this changed into a rather long on shot story. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
